


Splintered Thoughts

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Their Name Is Death [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, Freedom, GFY, Jedi are not your friends, Other, Reunions, Slavery, mind wiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Drabbles for Their Name Is Death.





	1. Broken

The Jetiise say he has broken under the pressure – the torture – the Mandalorians brought to bear on him. That he has Fallen, that he is deranged. That everything he does is because he is a Dark Sider who wants nothing more than the destruction of every ideal the Republic holds dear.

In a way, they are right about the last, at least. He does want to destroy the Republic, and the Jetiise with it. Tear down the structures that rip people and families apart, and build something better in their place. And maybe then he will find a little peace.


	2. Alone

He is never alone, here. Not the ever-present Force, not the suffocating blanket the Jetiise called the binding of the universe. Though there is something like it, if more free and light than anything he can recall from before.

No, it is not his only comfort, not here. There is always someone. Satine's hand on his, Jango pressing a shoulder against him, Rex cleaning blasters or armor, Cody going over reports from Sabé, Bo-Katan writing her reports from the front. Anakin, sitting at his feet and attempting to meditate, safe now from the Jetiise, full of a new-freed slave's rage.


	3. Talk

"The Jetii says he wants to talk."

He watches the feed from the barren cell they have the Jetii locked in, the ray shields and the inhibitors and every tool they have at their disposal to keep the Jetii away from anyone important.

"I won't talk to a Jetii."

Let the Jetii want. He will give them nothing they desire.

"Put them on the shuttle, send them where we sent the rest."

Let the Jetii learn. Let them break their ties to the masters, and let them free, and perhaps then he will talk to the person who is left.


	4. Truth

There is one truth he has learned, that he puts above all others. That to be a Jetii is never to be free. To forever be bound by chains of loss, caged by obedience to the will and whims of another.

That to be free, one must break from the Jetii. Sever all the chains.

It took fifteen years to be free of the Jetii. Took freeing another wrapped up in their chains, to break the last of them. Took trusting another to come into his mind, to rip free the last and heaviest chain.

To become dar'jetii in truth.


	5. Return

He doesn't have to return to Tatooine to see his mother, as he had feared since escaping the Jedi. There is too much pain and suffering remembered there, even if parts of it were made by the Jedi to make him more malleable. To make him grateful that he was no longer there.

She comes to him, instead, when she is found and told he lives. Older than he remembers, but happier, too. Smiles and tears, and only a moment of mourning for what has been lost before she turns to the future, and whatever they might rebuild between them.


End file.
